Harry Potter and the Chamber of Nargles
by mjk777
Summary: Manipulative Dumbledor, Huna. As 12 year old Harry gets ready to go to Hogwarts. he buys a copy of The Quibbler that will open his eyes to the wizarding world. I am bad at Summaries.


**AN: This is an AU story this means that it will NOT be a copy of the cannon.**

It was Harry Potter's second year attending Hogwarts, and he was ready to go to leave the prison that was #4 Privet Drive. The only thing bothering him was the weird brownie form that appeared in his room during his Uncle's dinner party. Thankfully, he convinced the brownie that he could see the future and would be able to avoid the trouble. Harry shook his head and thought about the event that happened in the alley earlier that month.

It started when he entered the alley. He was looking at a newsstand and saw a magazine called _The Quibbler_. He saw that it was the cheapest magazine and bought it ignoring all the weird looks he was getting. On the front it had many featured articles, including one on a new animal, the The Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He then went into the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts and saw a sign that had a picture of a man and under it said 'Gilderoy Lockhart book signing today'. There was a line from the table that almost went out of the door. He noticed a plethora of chatty girls in the line, whispering loudly about how they would love to go on a date with Lockhart. He saw the girls then look towards a girl that seemed to be exiled from the rest of them. One of the girls said "That girl is craaazy, saying that Lockhart is a fake." He looked over and noticed a girl about his height with blueish-green eyes. He also noticed that she would talk to people for a few minutes, but they would all laugh at her and walk away. He heard them loudly saying Loony and crazy. Before he got to go talk to her, their new Defense Against the Dark Arts or DADA professor, Lockhart came out from the back and pulled him in for a picture "Because you are the Boy-Who-Lived". By the time he got away 'I didn't do anything, all the title reminds me of is my parents are dead' , the girl had disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry was now on the Hogwarts Express, looking for a carriage. He had trouble making friends in the first year. There was a bully in his house, and he had become friends with one of the victims, Hermione Granger, a Ravenclaw, whom the bully had upset so much that she was almost killed while hiding in the bathroom. Harry had got to the bathroom and saved her from a mountain troll. After he made her bring it up to Professer Flitwick, she had made friends in her house and started to hang around them more. As it turns out, the bully had made the rest of Harry's year afraid to talk to due to the fact he had twin brothers who were the best pranksters in the school. As Harry looked for an open carriage he saw the girl from the bookstore sitting alone reading _The Quibbler_. He decided to knock on the door and ask to sit with her. He pulled out his own copy of _The Quibbler_ and started to ask her a question, "Do you think the Snorkack will eat elderberries or blueberries? I do hope it will be elderberries so that the species can live on in Great Britain."

She answered in the same vain. "There are two species one that eats elderberries and one that eats strawberries."

Harry decided to introduce himself, "Hello, my is Harry Potter."

She responded, 'I've been told that my name is Luna Lovegood."

"You've been told?"

"Well, I don't remember being named. Do you?"

"Well, no so I guess I've been told that to… For all I know my parents named me Bobby Fredrico Nacho."

"And for all I know my parents named me Padmé Amidala."

Harry and Luna looked at each other and laughed. They rode the rest of the trip talking about _Star Wars_ , _Lord of the Rings_ , and _The Quibbler_. Once they got close to Hogwarts, Harry told Luna and graciously left the carriage and to the loo to change. Ron was there, waiting to change. Harry went to hide but Ron saw him and started to hurl insults, "You are a traitor and a freak!" Harry's brain completely shut down when he heard freak and he started to hunch over and back up. He saw a utility closet around the corner, and he ran towards it, with the jeers of the Weasley boy ringing in his ears. He dove into it and hid in there for the next ten minutes then got out and got changed. He made it back to the compartment that he shared with Luna and sat down again, completely re-composed.

Luna inquired, "What took you so long? You have an infestation of whapperleps around you."

"The bully in my year was at the loo, and let's just say I'm his favorite target." Harry said truthfully.

"Why?"

"I saw he was bullying someone else and got a teacher to intervene so now I'm a traitor. It's just like back home. Since I didn't have friends I threw myself into my studies and got highest honours in my year."

"What do you mean didn't ?"

"Well, I did because I consider you a friend now, Luna."

"I'd love to be your friend… no matter what house I'm in."

"Yeah, just know that Gryffindor isn't all it is chalked up to be."

"Ok."

They rode in a companionable silence to the castle. When they had to go separate ways, they said good-bye. Harry got to the hall and sat at the end of his table with his back to the Ravenclaw table. Hermione sat near the front of her table. The first years came in and the hat started its song. Harry ignored the song and waited for Luna to be sorted. "Lovegood, Luna… RAVENCLAW!" Harry cheered for her and waited for the food to come, since this would be his first meal in 60 hours.

At the end of the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and said, "We have a rare occasion tonight. The sorting hat thinks it mis-sorted two people in the second year, Would Harry Potter…"

Ron Weasley then started yelling "That's right, You are a traitor! You should be sorted into Slytherin!"

A loud bang echoed through the hall and Dumbledore continued, "Would Harry Potter and Ron Weasley please come up to the stage."

Harry walked up and sat down elegantly while Ron spluttered and sat with his mouth agape. The hat sat on his head and said, " _You love books and what's this… you don't want to be Gryffindor! There is only one place for you…_ _ **Ravenclaw!**_ " Harry took off the hat with a big smile and went to where Luna sat and sat next to her.

Ron had gotten up and sat down on the stool. After a good three minutes, the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

The whole hall stayed silent and after thirty seconds Ron started yelling, "I DEMAND A RE-SORT! I AM NOT A BLOODY SLYTHERIN! RE-SORT ME OR I AM LEAVING IN THE MORNING!"

"This was your re-sorting and the hat rarely makes a mistake twice, therefore, I can arrange for you to be out of this school by morning," Dumbledore said serenely.

Ron spluttered and looked towards the Gryffindor table and the rest of the Weasley clan, then trudged towards the Slytherin table. Hermione sat across from them with her two friends, Geranam Grof and Isabella DeCampo.  
"I always thought he was a Slytherin" Geranam said

"And you, Harry, we thought you would be a Ravenclaw with your logical thinking." Isabella said.

"So, your name is Luna Lovegood?" Hermione asked looking at Luna

"So I have been told" Luna said with a smile, while Harry laughed and Hermione looked between Harry and Luna in confusion.


End file.
